Rules Of The Web
by MNLReturns
Summary: <html><head></head>A Claude x Female Reader lemon. Only 18 and older please.</html>


**WARNING:** This contains BDSM, genital area abuse (not as bad as it sounds), and detailed mature content. All that participate in the mature content are adults. If you don't like it, now is the time to turn back and click a different lemon. Thank you.

You were like an insect. One that had gotten caught in the spider's beautifully crafted trap. You would serve the same purposes; amusement and food. The latter seemed to be awhile off since you had gotten caught six months ago. This was his web, you survived by following his rules. Simple enough. Right?

A throat being cleared was the only thing that made you look up from your book. _Damn._ Folding the novel you looked up to see the man adjusting his glasses. The novel was set on the nightstand beside the bed, _ met gold orbs. In three strides Claude was by your bedside, a gloved hand gently caressing your neck. "Have you missed me,_?" _Do not speak unless spoken to._

"Yes, sir." _Respect shall be shown at all times._ The butler hummed in response, leaning over you reminding you just how small you were compared to his 6'3 form. His fingers trailed up your leg pulling the white knee high nightdress you wore higher. He stopped to open the night stand and retrieve three silken scarves. The demon turned your body with ease. Your wrists, below, and above your elbows were bound, making your chest stick out.

Claude placed his spectacles on the nightstand next to your book, removing his gloves as well. He ran his fingers through his pitch locks, studying you with his piercing golden gaze. The butler picked you up as he sat on the bed, placing you between his legs. Your feet were on the outside of his knees, making it to where your legs were as spread as he wanted with a simple adjustment of his. "That's better."

Your arms were against his chest, hands just barely out of reach of his clothed member. Claude tilted your head and swept your hair to the side to make a clear path. His tongue hot and wet against your skin as it trailed up your neck to your ear. One hand rested below your breast, the other worked in moving the shoulder straps of the nightdress down your arm. Once the job was done his large hand rested on your hip. He breathed in the scent of shampoo in your hair murmuring against it. "So sweet…"

The demon ran his hand across your breasts lightly, touching anywhere but your stiffening nipples. He adjusted his knees so your legs were spread, the hand that was resting on your hip now busied itself with pulling your nightdress up to leave it folded on your stomach. The only defense your heat had against the cool air was thin, cotton white panties. Said undergarment losing what defense it had with you growing damp. Your core throbbed and ached without the mercy of being able to close your legs. Claude continued his slow torturous assault enjoying your growing need and discomfort. _Accept what is given to you._

You whimpered a plea stuck on your tongue. Your fingers ached to grab the prize behind his clothes. _You may only touch when given permission._ A low chuckle sounded behind your ear, hot breath fanning against it. "Shh…" A feather light touch caress was given to one nipple as two fingers started at the base of your folds separating as they rose upwards to miss your clit; only to start the process again." We don't want to wake His Highness do we?"

"No, s-ah!" A harsh pinch to your nipple cut you off. An almost soothing rub was given to the bud.

"I'm sorry, pet. May you repeat that?" You could hear the sadistic smile is his voice. The soft bed swallowed your bottom and with the position Claude gave you, you couldn't raise your hips to get the friction you needed. Rules be damned! This wasn't fair! You sank further into the bed, your fingers brushing his length. _All rules and orders will be carried out,_- Straight white teeth dug into your shoulder as the once gentle, teasing hand turned vicious by grabbing the elastic of your panties and harshly pulling them up. You couldn't help the cry that pierced the night air. _or punishment shall be given. _

A growl rumbled through the built chest of the pale man behind you. "What rule did you break?" Claude hissed one hand retreated from your breast to your hair his other coming down to give a firm slap to your nether lips. Another cry escaped your lips. "What rule?"

"Don't…" You paused to catch a breath. "Don't touch without permission." The large hand that fisted in your hair gave a tug.

"Then why did you, _?" Claude growled lowly. You could feel his eyes burn into your skin.

"I need you." The butler was silent as he mulled over your reason. Your hair was released from the death grip it was in. Claude bent his head forward, his black hair tickling your cheek. The dampened cloth of your panties was moved to the side. Two slender fingers tested your opening sliding in and out slowly as gold orbs studied the appendages carefully.

"You're wet enough." You were empty once more as Claude brought his hand up and licked his fingers clean. He got up and looked you over smirking when he undid his belt buckle. "Not tonight, _." Your eyes roamed over his pale built body that other women could only fantasize about. Claude's dress pants, boxers, socks, and shoes were abandoned; his eyes never leaving you.

_ eyes drifted from the talented fingers that had swiftly unbuttoned his coat now working on his undershirt and followed them downwards. The prize you had been waiting for. Claude had man meat to be proud of. It was an inch and a half thick and it was seven inches in length even though he was still not completely hard. The butler returned to the bed, pushing you on our back. He pulled your panties down your legs and tossed the innocent piece of clothing aside. You moaned when you felt his tongue sink into your depths, feasting on your essence for a short time before drawing back with a throaty groan.

The demon looked to with lidded, golden eyes. Leaning over your waist to capture a breast in his mouth, his hands lifting your hips to have your slickened folds rub against the head of his member. Both of your moans and soft grunts filled the room. All stimulation stopped however when he made you look him in the eye. Your breath came to your lungs short and ragged. A thin layer of sweat coated your bodies. You stared into his eyes as he started to sink into you. A long, soft moan was met with a groan as he continued still not able to fully fit within you after six months of bedding you.

Your bodies rocked slowly together as he thrusted into you, guiding your hips. The way your arms were bound was becoming uncomfortable but right now you couldn't care less. Your knot was building and so was Claude's. Each thrust became faster, harder, more animalistic. _Almost. So Close._ "Say it…" A growl came from above you. Your mind was fogged and could only come up with the only intelligent response there was.

"What?"

"My name, _. Say my name." Golden eyes now shown the pink flames of hell as they looked down at you. _Only say his name with his permission._ With a particularly hard thrust you cried out.

"Claude!" A growl came above you once more. "Claude!" You cried his name louder. _There._ You screamed his name and clamped on him like a vice. Claude roared yours, spilling his seed into you. He stayed still, catching his breath. Soon enough the demon withdrew and unbound your arms. He gathered his glasses and clothes, pulling the fresh sheets at the end of the bed over you. You slept soundly that night.

…

You poured tea for Alois. "So _," the blonde peered up at you from his seat. "I heard you calling Claude's name last night. Any particular reason?" You gave a smile.

"I read a scary book. It kept me up most of the night." Alois shouted as you walked away with the dishes.

"Remember, _! I'm your Highness!" Your smile grew. A_nd the most important rule of all, _; remember who you truly belong to._

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. This is one of the lemons I'm most proud of since I went into detail. I do not own you, Claude, Black Butler. If you came here from deviantart, or have deviantart, watch me and you'll be given much fluff and lemony goodness.**


End file.
